The Love Note
by Love.Like.A.Spider.Lily
Summary: One day, Mikan sees a notebook fall from the sky. She thinks it's the Death Note and writes the name of the guy she hates the most, Natsume. But is it really the Death Note or is it the complete opposite? No Death Note characters. READ!
1. Chapter 1

It took me a lot of time to finalize the plot of this story.. because, at first, it was just a story with no problem at all, and a story is not a story without a problem (or else how on earth will I end it?), so I had to think of a problem first.. I ended with this story plot and I hope you like it.. :)

Oh yeah.. Hakuo High School.. I don't know if it actually exists but I think it does O.o

********

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 1: The Death Note**

I stared at the teacher who was currently blabbering stuff about algebra and irrational numbers. I don't really have anything against Math, except that I have low grades in it, that is. The only subject I'm ever good at is Physical Education. Even so, I am still beaten at it by the ever so perfect Natsume Hyuuga. What's with him, really? He's good at everything, even in Cooking Class. Although he can't par with me in cooking commoner's food, he always cooks exquisite viands. People adore him to the very core of Earth. He's like some Buddha in school. He's like the Super Star that never existed.

Anyway, I feel that it won't be good if I fill the whole first paragraph of the first chapter with every crap about him. Let's go to me first (actually second but she's too stupid to notice that it's already the second paragraph). My name is Mikan Sakura. I am a most typical female student of Hakuo High Shool. My forte is Physical Education and my Achilles' heel is just about anything except Physical Education. Yes, I know that's a lot that's why I'm not enumerating it.

Today is April 4, 2010 and everything is just about how everything shouldn't be. Ah, of course it's the fault of mankind, as always. At least it's not the fault of Natsume Hyuuga or else I'd think he's somehow related to Hitler. Come to think of it, the first letters of their surname is the same. Either way, I'm stuck in this school and an addiction to Death Note.

Now what is Death Note? It's a story about this cool guy who kills all criminals with a pen and a notebook. Now don't go imagining him hitting the criminals with the notebook and finishes it off by piercing the pen to the criminal's throat. That's disgusting, although he can actually do that. That would put more gore but it doesn't change the fact that he's cool. Anyway, the notebook is something abnormal. He saw it falling from the sky and on it was written "Death Note" and its rules. There are many rules, but I'll just tell you one thing. Write your enemy's name on it and viola! He's dead!!! Now isn't that amazing? No effort at all. You can even tell the police that you used a notebook to kill him and they wouldn't even believe a bit of what you said.

Like I said, I'm staring at the teacher who was currently talking about stuff I don't understand. I glanced at Natsume who sat at the far end of the room. Without knowing it, I was already glaring at him.

"Mikan Sakura!" The teacher bellowed. I faked a smile at him. "Do not keep looking at Natsume Hyuuga. Whether you envy his smartness or you have a crush on him is of none of my concern. You are disturbing the whole class, and most of all, you're disturbing me!"

The whole class laughed at me. I rolled my eyes. Natsume simply glanced at me, shook his head and looked away. That bastard! I swear he just mocked me! Who does he think he is? So annoying!

The teacher continued the lessons. The class fell into silence once again. I continuously tapped the table with the pen I was holding. Keeping silent, I guess, isn't my forte either. Wanting to get away from the complex world, I stared outside the window. The sight made me smile. It's almost the season of Sakura blossoms and the trees are starting to bloom. Just a few more weeks and I'd see lots of the flowers.

Suddenly, I see a notebook fell from the sky. I frowned. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. The notebook was now on the grass. I felt my heartbeat go faster. Could this be it? The chance I've been waiting for? I looked back at the teacher. Words of wisdom still poured from his mouth. I looked at the clock. There was forty-five minutes left until dismissal. Still, that was too long for me. I tapped the pen faster. I started biting my nails and curling my hair around my finger. My eyes shifts from the teacher to the clock every five seconds. I felt like I was going crazy. No, more like paranoid.

The bell rang and I dropped my pen, my jaw wide open. I couldn't wait to bid farewell to the teacher. I bit my lip. The moment the teacher stepped out of the room, I ran. Down the stairs, out of the entrance. I smiled. What a wonderful day!

I looked around and kept walking. After a few minutes, I stood motionless, the notebook in front of me. I raised an eyebrow. There was no "Death Note" written on the cover. I bent down and picked it up, brushing away the dust. I opened it to find no content at all. If you want to hide a tree, hide it in a forest. That's right! Those death gods probably didn't want us humans to find out it's a Death Note so they disguised it as a simple notebook! HA! They can't fool me!

I paused for awhile. Whose name should I write first? The girl who tripped me last year? The boy who shoved me towards the mud puddle? The dog that bit me? Ah, I forgot. I don't even know the name of that dog. Or maybe… NATSUME!!!

I got my pen from my pocket and wrote Natsume's name on the first page. Oh right, I can also write how I want him to die.

"_Natsume Hyuuga. He studies so much that his eyes bled and fell to the ground. Without eyes, he goes around blind, and goes to the streets. He is raped by a group of drunken old men. He roams around naked and bumps a bitch who slaps him one hundred times. He walks around again and a car hits him. He is taken to the hospital but there was an earthquake and the hospital collapsed. He walks out of the ruins and goes to school. Everybody is scared of him and kicks his whatever. He screams in pain and goes to the art room. There, he commits suicide and dies."_

I grinned. This should be enough. I looked around. He leaves early so he must be at home by now. Mwahahahaha! He shall meet his death. Anyway, is this notebook for real? Will he really die? I remembered how he mocked me awhile ago. I scowled. Well it's not like I care if he dies right?

I went back to my house and relaxed. The next day would be so amazing. No Natsume here and no Natsume there. I can live freely!!! Ah! The notebook! I grabbed my bag and was shocked to find the notebook missing. I almost tore the bag to shreds in order to find it but I couldn't. What.. what happened to it? I'm sure I placed it inside my bag.. but it's not there. Where is it?

The next day, I went to school with a smile on my face but what I encountered was an empty school. I walked back a few steps to look at the sign again. "Hakuo High School". Seems like the right school. I looked at my watch. It's almost time for classes. It isn't a holiday either. Why is the school so vacant?

I slowly paced down the hallways. I stopped near the stairs. There was a red liquid on the wall, five lines and some handprints. It seemed like someone had it on his hands and he walked upstairs, having the wall as a support. I shivered. Maybe it's blood. The color was still vibrant so I guess it's just new. I slowly went upstairs, and was led by the blood in front of the art room. I shuddered. Wh.. What? Don't tell me.. Natsume?

I slowly turned the blood covered knob and pushed the door open. It was dark inside and the silence seemed to be the loudest noise I've ever heard. On the middle of the room was a chair and at the ceiling hung a rope tied in a way for hanging one's self.

_*step* *step* *step* _

I heard the faint sound of footsteps. A boy approached the chair, his hair, black, and his eyes, blindfolded. His clothes were tattered and bloody. I covered my nose. Such awful smell. Ah.. he looks familiar. I looked a bit closer… Natsume? I gasped. Oh my f… it IS Natsume!!

Wait a second.

Wasn't he supposed to be naked? Well, nevermind about that. I don't want to see him naked anyways.

He climbed the chair and placed the rope around his neck. Then it hit me. He's committing suicide! That's what I wrote, that notebook must have really been the Death Note!!! I can't believe it! But I thought he's supposed to die after forty seconds! Why now? I don't want to see this! I intended him to die without me seeing it! I have to stop him! But I hate him! "Keep your friends close, but your enemies, closer". Even if you say that.. ARGH! I can't possibly live through the memory of someone dying in front of me because I wrote his name on a stupid notebook! Is that even possible!?

I grabbed his foot before he could even step away from the chair.

"You damned guy! Do not commit suicide or I'm going to kill you!!!!" I shouted at him.

He moved his head towards my direction, as if he was looking at me (he's blind, remember?). "I have to die," he simply said.

"Are you stupid!?!? Who told you to die!?!?"

I paused then replied, "YOU."

ACK! Of course it's me. "Then don't die! I'll do anything so don't commit suicide okay?"

"Anything?" he asked.

"Yes! Anything!"

"Say the truth. Say that you love me."

I shuddered at the thought of me loving him. Gross. "That's not even the truth!!!!"

He lifted his left foot, leaving only his right foot to support him. "FINE! I LOVE YOU!"

He placed his foot back down. "Then will you be my girlfriend?"

"WHAT!?" I shouted at him in disbelief. He lifted his foot once again. "FINE! YES!"

There was a moment of silence. He removed the rope around his neck and descended from the chair. He faced me and slowly removed the blindfold.

He smiled at me (he's more scary when he smiles). "Hello, my girlfriend."

I shuddered. "Eh?"

I heard bursts of laughter. Students entered the room, laughing. They held paintbrushes and pails of red paint. "That was such a good show!" They all laughed.

I looked at Natsume who was grinning at me then back to the crowd of laughing students. The truth slowly dawned upon me.

I'VE BEEN FRAMED!!!!!!

********

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is short because I uploaded Chapter 3 together with this. Both will make you understand the plot in a bigger picture. It may be a bit boring but Chapter 3 will be more interesting. Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed. I love you all. LOL XD

********

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 2: Cu (Ruka)**

I sat in front of my study table, my mind in a rumble. Today was a complete nightmare. I searched my bag and found the notebook. I tilted my head. Why on earth is it here now? Last night, it got lost. Now, it's back? What's this? A walking notebook? I opened it and saw what I had written before. In anger, I crossed everything out until it couldn't be read anymore.

"Doing that doesn't null the effect, you know."

I looked up to see a boy hovering above me with his small wings flapping. "And who or what are you? This day is fudged up! First I get framed and then some unidentified flying object goes talking to me. Tell me, am I insane or am I crazy? Either way, I'm not in the right track of mind!!!!"

He smiled. "Haha. Sorry. It's my fault."

"Of course it's your fault you.. wait.. are you flying?" I rubbed my eyes. He IS flying. Wait. Wait a minute. This is way too much for me. I've been told I'm stupid even before and that my brain is small. Apparently, I've gone to accept that.

(A moment of silence for Mikan to think. Her mind's speed is currently ten kbps.)

He spoke, "My real name is Ruka. In earth, I am called Cu or Copper. I am an angel of love, together with my sister, Hotaru, called Pid in earth. We are the reincarnation of Cupid, born to allow the flourishing of love in earth." He paused for awhile then smiled. "Do you copy?"

"Copy plus paste. Continue," I replied with my brows furrowed.

"Do you know the Death Note? That was made by the Death Gods. We thought the idea as brilliant and came up with our own notebook. The Love Note. By writing the name of two humans on it, we are able to make them fall in love with each other. We only made one notebook though, and it still hasn't been proved flawless, therefore, it is a beta version. It was handed for me to guard while my sister has the eraser to undo what is written on it. Recently, I left it alone while I was attending a meeting with the other angels. When I returned, I found out it has fell down to earth and is now in your hands."

I smiled angrily at him. "Well, so why is this day so messed up then? I wrote Natsume's name on it and now I'm on the verge of death. There should be two names right?"

"Ah, well, didn't I say the notebook was a bit defective? Since you didn't write a second name, it probably thought you wanted him to fall in love with you," Ruka explained. He said it in a way that says 'I pity you'.

"'.. Moreover, He framed me awhile ago. Is that 'LOVE'?"

"Ah well, I didn't actually see anything that happened to you, sorry. I was called by the council. Well, since you wrote hateful words after his name, maybe the notebook thought you wanted him to love you in a.. uh.. weird way?"

I massaged my temples. "Okay, since you're at fault for all of this, get that damned eraser from your sister and erase what's written on the notebook. OKAY!?!?!?"

Ruka smiled and grabbed the notebook from me. With a snap of his finger, the notebook vanished. I was surprised. "What did you just do!?"

"The council is confiscating the notebook. I'm being grounded so I can't help you. Goodluck with your love story, Mikan. I'll see you soon." Ruka winked and disappeared. Son of a.. is he telling me that I have to deal with that Natsume!? I need the eraser and the notebook, dammit. Can't they at least erase what's written on it first before confiscating it? ARGH!!!

********

The first councilor laughed. "This will be such a nice show, don't you agree?"

The second one looked at him seriously. "This is a mistake. We should be fixing this instead of watching them go gaga on this."

"Hey. We may be the councilors but those two are the angels of love. Let them do their work."

"Do their work? Cu is grounded. Pid is making fun of the situation. How do you think they're going to do their work?"

"Oh, have faith on those two children. Moreover, those two humans being pulled into this situation, aren't they interesting? One's an idiot and one's a sadist. I haven't seen such a pair for over a century already. Maybe they actually match. Let's just watch them from now."

The second councilor sighed, knowing there isn't anything he can do.

********

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


	3. Chapter 3

MUST READ: This chapter is in Hotaru's point of view, meaning, she's the one thinking here.

AND this chapter happens way back before the first chapter. :)

Oh yeah, if you forgot… Ruka = Cu/Copper, Hotaru = Pid

********

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 3: Pid (Hotaru)**

**---Hotaru's Point of View---**

I sat on the grandiose chair I had just bought. Ruka came in, troubled.

"Pid, have you seen my salary for the month? I lost it," he asked.

"Lost it? Maybe someone stole it," I replied, keeping my cool.

"But it was just on top of the dining table!"

"Good luck on finding it then."

Ruka searched for a while more then left. I rested my head on my hand. Stupid brother. Is it my fault if I 'accidentally' saw a 'lost' salary on the dining table? There are three reasons to call it 'lost'. First of all, there was no name on it. Second, nobody stopped me when I got it (of course, I got it while nobody else was around). Third, I want it. Anyway, all he does with it is put it in the bank. If he's going to keep his money, can't he at least just put it on display? At least by that, it's easier to get (steal). He says it's for emergency, but what if the emergency is that he got his feet cut off? How's he going to walk to the bank to get the money? If he placed it on display, at least I can get it (without the 'for him').

Tch. He's really making things hard for me.

I searched for something in my pocket. When I got it, I stared idly at it. It was an eraser. Sounds stupid but the council told me to take care of it while my brother has the notebook.

The two are part of the Love Package, or whatever it is. Your write in the notebook to make two people fall in love, and if you want to undo what you wrote, you use the eraser. Ripping the page apart and other things won't work. It HAS to be the eraser.

It's understandable, really, that he's given the notebook. I rarely ever do my job as an angel of love anyway, but Cu is.. well, he doesn't hide things that are supposed to be hidden. Well, he does hide it, but since the hiding place was my idea, I know where it is.

I stood up and went inside his oh so clean bedroom. At least he's good at cleaning. I opened his drawer. I took everything inside out. I got his favorite pen and removed the ink tube. I placed it underneath the drawer, through a hole, and pushed. The second layer of the drawer got lifted and I removed it. Without the second layer, the notebook is out in the open.

The hiding place was my idea, actually. I made it so that Cu would trust me and so that I wouldn't have to waste my time finding out where the notebook is hidden. I know I'm a genius, so you don't have to compliment me anymore.

I took everything back to how it was, except the notebook, of course. I went to my bedroom and took out a fake notebook which looked exactly like the Love Note. I placed the real Love Note inside a secret vault.

I kneeled down and used my hand to push aside the cloud floor (yes, heaven has clouds for floors after all, and it is NOT edible). I grinned at the hole and dropped the fake notebook to earth. May it go to happy hands. I closed the floor again and returned to my chair. Ruka came just in time for my evil act to have finished. He goes to his room, my eyes following him. He checked the notebook and freaked out when it wasn't there.

"Pid, have you seen the Love Note?" He asked me. I pointed down. "What?"

I replied, "I saw it fall down to Earth."

He was frozen for a second then dread fell upon his face. "EH? But I thought we hid it!? And how'd it fall?"

"Dunno." I picked up the ringing telephone. After speaking, I put it down. "The council is calling for you."

"ARGH!!!" Ruka ran out of the house. Really, I'm starting to pity him. Just starting, but not really. Even if his feet do get cut off, I won't pity him since he didn't put his money on display.

I placed another hole on the floor and jumped down. I used my wings to land safely on Earth. I looked around. There she is! She looks normal. Idiotic, to be exact. The notebook is inside her bag hmm? Turning invisible, I went to her and got the notebook which easily went invisible at the touch of my hand.

I opened it, curious of what the girl wrote. I raised an eyebrow. What on earth is this? Ah, did she think this is the Death Note? How stupid of her. I looked around, looking at the ID of all the boys. Finally, when I found one with the name 'Natsume Hyuuga', I followed him. He went to his home and did his stuff. Finally, when he was just reading a book, I turned visible.

He flinched exactly 0.154 seconds after I turned visible. Is this guy inhuman? To have that kind of reaction speed, he's insane.

"Who the hell are you? And what's with the moving wings behind you? One thing I'm sure… I don't you."

"Well duh." I sat on his bed and he kept staring at me. "Uhm. Ok."

I explained to him what I did. Tricking my brother, being an angel of love, and all.

He grinned when I finished. "Okay. So you're a cosplaying girl who thinks she's an angel of love? Look, I don't have time to bring you to the mental hospital. Walk there on your own. Or do you want me to call your brother so he can go here and talk about how beautiful the world is?"

I sighed. I hate these kind of people the most. I brought out the notebook and threw it to him. He opened it to see what was inside.

"What's this? Did you write this? Isn't this too violent? And gross?" He asked me.

"A girl by the name Mikan Sakura wrote that. Know her? Not like I care though."

He paused for a second then grinned to himself. I was surprised. When he noticed me staring at him, he returned to his serious face. "Okay. So why did you follow me here like a stalker?"

"I want you to help so that my brother does not find out I actually have the real Love Note. In a short while, he will explain about the Love Note to Mikan. If you don't fall in love with Mikan, he'll find out that the one that has fallen was a fake."

Natsume tried to suppress his laughter. "Fall in love with that brat? Hell no. What's in it for me?"

Hotaru grinned. "You can do what you want with her."

Natsume paused for awhile, then grinned back. "Sounds fun."

********

Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I am sooooooooooo sorry for the late update.. this is the hardest part to make since it will help in molding the other chapters.. so, yeah.. I was also a bit busy lately..

Oh yeah, I'm _**planning**_ to join a Gakuen Alice contest.. but I'm afraid to go all out on it.. I mean, it's something about Mythology. I plan on killing those bitches (the Fates) but never mind.. or maybe I will.. O.o

********

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 4: Anima**

"**Message from ANNOYING GUY (Natsume)**

_Meet me at my house at 1:00 p.m. Be late and you'll die. Don't come and you'll die AND I'll revive you and kill you again.." _

That guy! How dare he!! What does he need me for anyway!? I only became his girlfriend in a whim! I don't really like him and I know he just wants to mess with me!

I was about to leave my room when I noticed some angel guy trying to merge with the wall but failing miserably at it. I frowned at him.

Ruka sighed and smiled. "You found me."

"SAW. You weren't even hiding. What do you want now? Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

He handed me a notebook. I took it and scanned it, just to find out it was the notebook where I wrote Natsume's name on. "The council said to give it to you. They said it was to 'make things easier' or something. I don't get them. I never do. Either way, you just have to find my sister and get the eraser from her."

I nodded my head then looked suspiciously at him. "I don't get it. Why don't _you_ get the eraser? She's your sister right? Remember, I'm making you take responsibility for this mess."

"Ah, she's not at home. Recently, she's flying everywhere. I don't get along well with her too. But I _will_ take responsibility, you know. You don't like Natsume, do you? Or.. Did that change?"

I shook my head vigorously. "NEVER! I HATE HIM!!!"

"That's good. I will let you meet someone. He's handsome, rich, famous, and all. I'll let both of you meet, although it's up to you to make him fall in love with you. He'll get rid of that Natsume for you. He's got real connections around the world."

I glared at him. "He's not some old geezer, is he? If he is, I'm going to kill you, grill you, and feed you to dogs."

"No, of course not." Ruka winked. "He's like the best guy you'll ever find in the whole Japan."

"Goodness, I'm going to prepare myself to meet a pervert."

"I suggest not using your body. It DEFINITELY won't work. Like, DEFINITELY DEFINITELY."

"Are you mocking me!?"

"Just saying. Your breast size is barely even an A."

"Just go!!! And I thought you were decent!"

He flew away, waving goodbye at me. I glanced at the clock. 12:50!! Crap! The arrogant guy is going to kill me!!!!

I rushed to his home, having a sandwich on my mouth. The scene was like someone rushing to school since that person is late. Well, as for me, I have no choice but to eat sandwich. I haven't taken lunch yet.

When I arrived, a humongous gate welcomed me. I shouted his name but got no reply. That bastard! The gate suddenly opened. Finally! What took him so late? I was expecting to see his ugly face behind the gate, but I saw two dogs instead. They started chasing me. I screamed in horror as I ran away from them.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEE~~~~" I screamed. "YOU BASTARD!! HELP MEEEEEE~~~"

A chuckle resounded. I turned around, still running, to see Natsume smirking beside the gate. Hateful bastard, won't he help!?

He shouted, "Alpha! Bravo!"

Both dogs retreated to Natsume's side. I carefully walked towards him and asked, "Those are yours?"

"Yeah. Meet Alpha and Bravo. There's also Charlie, Delta, Foxtrot and the rest. They're hungry. Want to see them?"

"No thanks! You're obviously hinting that you'll feed me to them."

He chuckled. "You're smart enough to know? Amazing. Now, what's 1+1?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your ass."

He smiled, acting innocent. "Ah, wrong answer."

"WELL, DUH!"

I was about to ask him where he got my number when he used his dogs (sounds weird O.o) to force me to "shut the fuck up". What's the next weird phrase he'll use? Holy cow? Holy cows don't even exist. I mean, who would ask a priest to make a cow holy? What's the point? Are you going to just gaze in marvel at your almighty cow as he peacefully eats the grass on your backyard?

Anyway, *switches off random mode*, I shouted at Natsume, "I'm here to break up with you!"

He turned around and looked at me with surprised eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds until he finally broke the silence, "Oh I forgot. Do you think I'm rich?"

I didn't have to look around and investigate. "Duh."

He grinned. "Well, of course. How did you think the teachers in school allowed us to paint red splatters on the walls? I paid them one million yen. Are you sure you want to break up with me? I'm making you pay it back."

At first, I thought he was joking, but the way he grinned told me he wasn't lying. "Seriously!? Isn't that too much?"

"Nope. What we did was destroying school property. The amount is just right. Oh, I remember. Your father works for my family's company. Want him to get fired?"

I scowled. "You devil!"

He grinned. "Well then, shall I take you to hell?"

In the end, I lost the battle. It was like Sparta anyways. Natsume led me to a huge room. I shuddered when I saw a woman sitting at the sofa. She was beautiful. I wonder who she is.

I hissed at Natsume, "Hey, why are you so desperate in making me your girlfriend when you already have her?"

Natsume glanced at me with a smirk on his face. "Jealous?"

"Talk about feeler."

Ignoring me, Natsume went up to the woman and hugged her. "Mother."

"Hello, son."

I gasped. Those two are mother and son!? No wonder Natsume is such a freak! He's probably a miserable child who loves his mother more than as a mother and is now suffering an unimaginable pain! How pitiful! HA!!! DIE NATSUME!! DIEEEEEEE!!!

Natsume signaled me to sit on the sofa as well. I did so, while grinning at him. He was surprised by my sudden behavior but kept his cool. Talking about, why did he bring me here?

His mother turned to me with a smile. "So you're Natsume's girlfriend?"

I uncomfortably answered, "Yes."

"How's he? Is he kind to you? A gentleman?"

I almost laughed, but I held it in. I smiled an angelic smile at her. "Oh yes, he is _SOOOO_ kind! He's the best man I've ever met! He's child-like behavior is so _CUTE_ that it _KILLS_ me!! To the point where it chokes me to death and puts me under unimaginable torture!! Oh my, I think I'm in love with him!!!"

Natsume glared at me although his mother seemed oblivious to the sarcasm in my voice. She beamed at me in happiness. "Yes! Yes! Natsume, you've picked the right girl! I like her! When will you two get married? I can't wait to see my grandchildren!"

My jaw fell to the ground. Married? Grandchildren? Don't tell me she expects me to actually like her son! No offense, but I'd rather marry his dogs! (sounds weird.. again)

"Uhm," I replied, "we're still in highschool."

"Ah! Really? So what course will you take for college?"

Natsume glared at me. Oh God, he's going to strike back.

I was about to reply when Natsume replied for me, "Mother, she's taking up InterCourse." (please look up 'sexual intercourse' to understand)

That bastard!!! Her mother innocently replied, "Intercourse? I've never heard of such a course. Is it new?"

He winked at me. "Yes. It is VERY new."

After chatting awhile with her mother, of course, with Natsume and me still bickering secretly at each other, he led me out of the house.

"Where'd you get my phone number?" I asked him.

"Traced."

I frowned. He traced my number? How hideous of him. I'll just change my number then.

"Oh and, you can try changing your number as much as you like. It's not like you can stop me from tracing it anyway."

I glared at him. Can he read minds!? What's he now? A soothsayer?

"Why do you want me as your girlfriend anyway!? I may be beautiful and all…"

"Hey… that's your vanity going to far."

"Then WHY!?"

He looked at me with eyes of seriousness. "Because it's fun."

We fell into utter silence. "How can you say such a thing with that serious expression on!? UGH! I'm leaving!!!"

He smirked and waved his hand. I rolled my eyes and stomped away, angry. What a troublesome guy. Pisses me off.

On my way home, I stumbled upon a guy on a bridge, ready to suicide. I couldn't see his face due to the cap covering his face. I rolled my eyes. I'm currently pissed off and here I see a guy ready to die. Then die!!! Like I care! But as I passed by him, My conscience started to bug me.. bug me real good, and I wasn't in the mood for bugs either.

I turned around and grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me in shock, his cap flying off, leaving his face exposed. He was handsome, really. I'd really appreciate it if I hadn't been annoyed by Natsume like just five minutes ago. Natsume's face has a strong impression, you see. An impression of a person who might cut your throat and then laugh loudly at you.

"What are you doing?" the guy asked me. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"Alright."

I let go of his shoulder then turned around. I tried to help him but he didn't want it. That should do, right? Like, it's actually bad to force something upon someone. But my conscience bugged me again. Argh! This day is screwed up already anyways, so let's just screw it up till the end!

I faced the guy again and held his shoulder. "On a second thought, would you please refrain from committing suicide? One less troublesome person doesn't stop the fact that we'd be dying on 2012."

"What suicide? I'm just standing here. Who told you about me committing suicide?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded. "AH! Anyway, seeing you so miserable here doesn't make me feel better, so why don't we just eat our troubles away?"

I started dragging him towards a store. I was expecting him to scream "AHHHHH! I'm being kidnapped!!!" or something, but he just kept quiet. How queer. We bought food from the store and ate at the playground. It was hilarious. I can't believe I'm eating at a playground with a stranger.

He just gazed at me the whole time we were eating. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and asked him, "What?"

He repeated the question, "What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I just find you weird. Do you normally drag a sad stranger and eats with him or is it just a weird habit of yours?"

I flinched then blushed. "Ah, sorry. That was just out of the blue. I was pissed off and.. I might have gone overboard."

To my surprise, he smiled. "My name is Anima."

"Mikan here. Nice to meet you."

He stood up. "I had fun today because of you. I have to go though . Thanks. We _will_ see each other again."

There was a glint in his eye that seemed to show his interest. I smiled back regardless of my observation. He shouldn't be a bad guy.

Anima.. it was a familiar name.

********

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Recently, I haven't been in the mood to continue this story.. maybe because I'm currently being tortured in writing for the Legend of the Past contest (im not yet halfway but its already 2000 words O.o) and I'm currently in the mood to write another story.. so yeah, I hope you don't get disappointed in this chapter..

********

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 5: The Happening**

"What is this?" I asked in an annoyed voice as Natsume walked around me, looking at the dress I was wearing.

"Uh-huh. Good enough." He glanced at the saleslady and said, "We'll take this."

I stared hardly at Natsume as he paid for the dress with a check. "What's this?" I repeated.

He looked at me for a second then replied, "I'm bringing you along tonight. There's a birthday party of some rich guy. His name is something along the lines of 'Gates'. His name is probably Entrance or something. We're going in the stead of my father."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh, Uh-huh. I get it." I paused then glared at him. "But why am I included?"

"I didn't want to bring you either, but my mother insisted. She gave me a choice. It's either bring you or bring our baby. Well of course I chose to bring you," he said then smirked. He caressed my cheek. "Or do you want us to make a baby instead?"

I blushed then realizing what was happening, I slapped his hand away. "You are SO disgusting."

He grinned. "I know right? Should I wash my hand now?" He chuckled. "But admit it, you like it."

I rolled my eyes. "Why should I?"

"Cuz you like me," he replied in vanity. Goodness, how does he survive having that kind of behavior?

"You have a Sugar Mama, don't you?" I muttered.

"What?" He asked, not hearing what I said.

"Nothing."

********

I secretly slipped away when Natsume wasn't looking. How dare he!? He actually didn't let me eat any of the food served and made me go with him as he greeted who-knows-how-many guests. He said it was about socializing for the sake of future business deals. Hell! Like I care about his family's humongous company.

I stayed at the balcony, enjoying the fresh air around. Well, the air on the streets isn't that bad either. At least it's better than smoke, right? But fresh air is still the best. Not that I'm the countryside, old class type of girl, but maybe I am. Great! I think Natsume's teasing is getting past my skin and is now penetrating my way of thinking.

"Mikan? Why are you here?" a voice behind me asked.

"Okay, Natsume. Took you long enough to find me. Angry? Look at me to see my I-don't-care expression," I replied, not caring to turn around.

"Mikan? This is Anima. Do you remember me?"

I frowned. "Who the hell is.." I paused as I slowly remembered. I turned around in haste and smiled in apology. "Oh, Anima. Hi."

He sighed. "I thought you really forgot me. What brings you here? I was just imagining you eating with a stranger a few minutes ago then, Viola! You're here."

I laughed. "I was stalking you."

He laughed along then stopped. "Seriously?"

"Of course not." We both laughed. Somehow, this whole laughing thing makes me feel like I'm on a prank show without knowing it.

I feigned a cough. "Um, so you're rich?"

"Kind of. I didn't think you were rich though," he stated with a warm smile.

"No, I'm not. Some friend of mine dragged my here. And when I say dragged, I mean dragged like really dragged. Kidnapped, if I may say."

"Hey, are you taken?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes. I mean no! No! Of course not! What made you ask?" I blushed. Why did I even say yes?

"Nothing." He smiled to me. "For future business deals."

I cocked an eyebrow. What do they mean by "future business deals"? I have a feeling it has a double meaning.

"Mikan! Do you seriously want me to handcuff you to me or do you want your feet cut off instead?" Natsume told me as he stepped into the balcony. He paused for a second as he looked back and fro from me to Anima. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side.

Anima smiled innocently. "Mikan. Is he your brother?"

I swear I heard Natsume snap. "Brother? What are you talking about?" To my surprise, Natsume grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to a kiss. When Natsume pulled away, he glared at Anima. "I'm her fiancé."

And the next think I knew, I fainted.

********

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around. I could see the huge buildings around through the glass. Below, the cars looked like simple toys and the people looked like dolls. It was a wonderful sight, really. Just that this isn't the usual thing I see when I wake up during the mornings.

I sat up in haste and looked underneath the covers. Oh shit! I looked around and saw my clothes folded on the sofa. Why the fudge am I naked!? What happened!?

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom nearby opened. Out came Natsume all wet with a towel covering his bottom half.

"What happened last night!?" I angrily asked. He simply ignored me and went towards the cabinet. I looked away as soon as I figured out he was going to clothe himself. The door of the room suddenly closed. I glanced back and Natsume was gone. Shit!

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!?!?!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The door opened and Natsume peeped in with a smile. "Thanks for last night."

He closed the door and left. It took me a few seconds to register what he had just said.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!?

********

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW ;) (the more reviews, the faster the update.)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. I posted a new story, my entry to Legends of the Past contest. Please read it if you have time and review if you can. Thanks :)

* * *

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 6: Claimed**

I went into the bathroom in haste and took a bath. There was a strange scent inside. It was a pleasant smell, until I realized that it smelled like Natsume. I shook my head and continued bathing myself.

I rushed out and dread came over me. I didn't have a uniform! I glanced at the gown I wore last night. When I was about to resentfully take it, I noticed our school's women uniform on a nearby chair. I took it and a note fell. I read it aloud, "You looked cute last night."

I threw it to the floor in anger. That guy! He's really trying to get on my nerves!

I rushed out of the room. I looked around and muttered in anger, "This is a damned HOTEL! Why am I here, in the first place? Did Natsume bring me here!? Ugh!"

"Mikan?" I turned around and saw Anima smiling at me. "Why are you here?"

I smiled back. "I'm just here because of.. some unfortunate circumstances. You?"

He raised a thick envelope. "Business." He paused for awhile then smiled, "Say, are you really Natsume's fiance?"

I winced then replied, "No. He was just kidding."

He smiled, but I saw in his eyes that he barely believed me. "Why don't we meet later after school. Is five alright?"

I blushed. Is it.. a date? "Uh, sure." I glanced at a clock hanging nearby. "Uhm, sorry, but I have to go. See you later!"

I was about to leave when Anima grabbed my hand. I turned around and he smiled at me. "Why don't I drop you to school then?"

Anima took me to school. He didn't drive of course, and it surprised me when he actually removed his suit inside the car. I actually called him pervert and other malicious stuff. Turned out, he had his uniform worn under the jacket. Honestly, I cursed silently after he started laughing at me.

I don't really know why but I feel comfortable around Anima. I mean, if that was just another guy, then I would have certainly left the car. Actually, he makes me blush. Gahhh! But really, when I'm with Natsume, it is SO different. Beith with Anima is like color white while being with Natsume is color black. It's not exactly the difference between hate and love. More like, the huge difference between two kinds of love. Like, the love for your brother and the difference from the love for a boy. You see, even if both are 'love', there's so much difference.

But either way, did I just say I love Natsume? Gross. That's the most disgusting this I've thought of in my whole life. That guy is the ultimate pervert, perfected through generations of training on how to annoy a woman.

When I realized that we were already at the gate of my school, I got off the car and waved goodbye to him. The car drove away. Ah I forgot to ask him where he studies.. AND where we'll meet. Oh well, I guess the date has to wait.

When I entered the school, everybody glanced at me then whispered around. Is this what they call 'center of attention'? I was surprised when somebody suddenly asked me, "Did you go home last night?"

I stuttered, "Y, yes.. of course."

Now that you talk about it, I'm sure I'd be dead meat when I go home. But seriously though, where is Natsume!? I still have to ask him about last night!

As I walked by the bulletin board, I frowned and took a step back. My jaw fell when I saw what was were pictures of Natsume and me last night, and the kiss! THE KISS! I groaned. That was my first kiss! How could I have forgotten about it?

To ny surprise, a guy suddenly started running around and screaming, "News! News!" He shoved me away with a smirk and posted a picture in the bulletin board. I almost fell down the floor in shock. It was a picture of me getting off Anima's car. I felt cold stares being thrown harshly at me. Two girls suddenly pulled me and dragged me towards Natsume's classroom. I tried to shake them away but they were too pushy. I shuddered when I saw Natsume. His eyes were as usual, but I somehow felt threatened by it.

One of the girls pulled my hair, causing my to shout in agony.

"What are you doing?" asked Natsume.

"Pulling her hair." The girl replied in a matter-of-fact manner. Natsume just stared at her, as if cursing her to the pits of hell. I felt the girl shiver. "Uhm, well, she was seen with a guy this morning."

Natsume snickered. "That doesn't matter. If you were able to take pictures of what happened last night, then shouldn't you also be able to take pictures of what happened in the hotel I stayed in?"

The two girls looked at each other then dropped me. I sighed in exasperation as the two girls screamed to one guy loitering outside to find out what hotel Natsume stayed at last night.

I looked at Natsume and asked, "What exactly happened last night?"

"You fainted. I took you to the hotel. The room I stayed at didn't have its own bathroom so I used yours instead. Satisfied? Or are you disappointed because I didn't make you mine?" He replied in a carefree manner. He seemed to remember something then smirked at me. "Oh and, why don't you go to the comfort room and look carefully at your neck?"

I raised an eyebrow but seing how evil he looked, did as he told me. I shuddered when I understood what he meant. On my neck was a small red bruise, but definitely visible to the public. I gritted my teeth and ran back to his classroom.

I screamed at him in anger, "Why the hell did you give me a hickey!?!?!?"

His classmates glanced at us then giggled. I blushed and Natsume snickered. Bastard.

"I'm happy you're proud enough to shout about it," Natsume replied, grinning.

"Ugh!" I stopped away in anger. On the bright side, I wasn't raped, but on the dark side, I've been claimed! By NATSUME!

* * *

I sighed. If only I knew where Anima and I should have met, then this day wont be so bad. I slowly walked towards my home, readying myself to be scolded by my mother. I was surprised to see a guy standing in front of our house. He turned around.

"Mikan," he muttered.

I stammered, "Anima?" I noticed that his face was pale. I rushed to him and rubbed his cheeks. "You're so pale! How long have you been standing here?"

He smiled, and through the low temperature, his smile was still as warm as summer mornings. "Not long. Over an hour, but definitely not long enough."

I gasped. One hour? "Hey, let's postpone the da— the meeting, alright? You don't look that good."

"No, I'm not here for that," he replied. He held my hands, which were still warming his cheeks, and held them close. "Would you… go out with me?"

I was surprised by the sudden confession. He looked so serious, I would never think of this as a prank. He held my hand as if it was the greatest treasure in earth. He flatters me.

I sighed then smiled at him. "Okay."

* * *

Waaa~ don't hate me for making that the end of the chapter.. this is the best way to end the story early. Wait for the next chapter! Oh and sorry if there wont be much humor from this chapter on.

Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

I died while writing this.. although, of course, I survived.. lol (does that even make sense?)

Quite a short chapter with many skips *sigh*.. btw, this will only have more or less ten chapters.. short, I know.. I can make it longer, if you want, but that would only mean fillers (although it will add romance, of course)..

* * *

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 7: Finding Heaven**

I turned and turned in bed, my mind restless. I was cursing silently, thinking of how stupid I've been. I said yes to Anima!!! I blushed at the thought, but that just made me angrier at myself. I feel like a traitor… to Natsume. I mean, logically, I double-timed him. Well, that's logically. But hell, he forced me to become his girlfriend! Although, that doesn't change the fact that I AM his girlfriend. Since I agreed to go out with Anima, does that make me a bitch? Slut? Whore? Of course not, since I'm still a virgin. That is, if Natsume really did nothing to me the other night.

I gently touched the hickey on my neck. I hissed in pain. It's still there, huh? I sighed and contemplated. I guess I have to break up with Anima? It was just a spur of the moment, anyway. I can't actually pay Natsume one million, you know. Even for a millionaire, I think that's still a big sum of money. What does Natsume think anyway? For crying out loud, I don't poop out money!

In the end, I made up my mind to break up with Anima.

* * *

Well, that _was_ the plan.. until the moment I left my home and found a black car waiting outside my house. The window slowly went down, revealing Anima inside.

"Let me drive you to school," he warmly said. I refused, but he threw the punch line and I was left with no excuse. "Mikan, let me. I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

He invited me to go out with him after school. He said he'll fetch me. Truthfully, I wasn't able to do anything but agree. Well, I did my best. In between our conversation, I tried to tell him to forget what I said last night, but his excited face stopped me. What if he actually hates me and kicks me out of the car?

I nervously waved goodbye as I got off the car. He smiled and closed the door. The car drove away and I sighed. I shuddered. Glared shot at my back and I swear I heard some girls mutter ways on how to kill me.

Natsume met me while I was walking to my classroom. "Who is he?"

I ignored his question and kept walking. Noticing my behavior, Natsume simply walked ahead of my and whispered, "Oh well, it's not like you'll actually cheat on me.." He glared. "..will you?"

I grinned, annoyed by what he said, "Of course, _darling_."

I angrily stopped away, leaving him behind. What's with him? Acting all high and mighty? I might have agreed to be his girlfriend but that doesn't mean he can just order me around. Why am I so pissed off today anyways?

The day went by in a rush. I tried to focus on the lessons and not on what I'm going to face after school. But really, what am I going to do after breaking up with Anima? Continue being Natsume's plaything for the rest of my life? That's just ridiculous!

I sighed when the bell rang. I grabbed my things and left the classroom, not really in a hurry. I'm not the type who'd happily slit her throat. If I were to describe my speed, I'd be as slow as a turtle. I frowned and accelerated, with the goal to get it finished as fast as I could.

When I reached the gate, Anima was already there. His smile was so sweet that if it were a bit sweeter, there would be ants around him already. I approached him and I automatically knew the whole school was watching us. God, they're die-hard!!!

"Shall we go?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but somebody cut me off. "And where are you taking my girlfriend?" I sighed, recognizing that the voice belonged to Natsume. Within a few seconds, he was already beside me.

"Your girlfriend?" Anima asked, his smile fading. "She's _my_ girlfriend."

"Ah, but you see, she has a debt to me. Unless you're willing to pay it off, you're not free to take her," Natsume replied with a sly smile.

"How much?" Anima asked.

"Just a billion," was the reply. I slapped my forehead. And he actually dared to multiply it by a thousand!!

* * *

I'm currently at Natsume's house. Not that I wanted to, I was forced.

"Did you see his face?" Natsume mockingly asked as he laughed aloud.

"You're such a bastard!" I exclaimed, but I couldn't help but laugh as well. To Anima, I'm so sorry to laugh at you like this. After hearing the amount, Anima bit his bottom lip and left. Maybe he's not the one after all. Maybe I only see him as an older brother.

"Do you know why I raised the amount?" Natsume asked.

I shrugged. "You wanted him to leave?"

"No," he replied. "He wasn't asking how much your debt was. He was asking how much you were. I saw it that way so I raised it."

I blushed. "So, you think I'm worth a billion?"

He stopped smiling then looked away. "Of course not."

"You don't have to deny it," I confidently replied. I walked towards the sofa, planning to sit beside him, when a wire lying around suddenly tripped me. "KYAAAA!"

"HEY!"

I fell down. "Ugh," I muttered. I opened my eyes and blushed when I found out that I fell on Natsume. He was looking down at me, his hands on my waist.

I closed my eyes. My mind wasn't working well, and my body was on heat. I felt his lips claim mine and I felt like I've found heaven.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A chapter I don't like that much. And also, if you're wondering why the love note and Cu-Pid aren't mentioned anymore, don't worry. There's something happening in heaven lol.. (really, I'm thinking of going hiatus, but I guess I'll just do that when this story and the other one I newly started finishes..)

* * *

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 8: The Road Not Taken**

**-Natsume's Point-of-View-**

"What did you say!?" I shouted as I slammed my fist on the table. "Anima did WHAT!?"

"He.. he bought countless companies that were under your family's company," the black suited man replied.

"How could that happen!? Don't tell me my father just allowed him to buy it!" I yelled. The loss of those companies would be a large problem. Who knows how large the downfall of our company's income if we don't get them back.

"You see, there are other people below your father. I think they sold it without telling him and resigned in haste to not be found out." Suddenly, a cell phone rang. The man handed it to me.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Y.. your father."

I cursed as I grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Father?"

"Go to my office. _NOW_!"

"_Hai_ (yes)," I hissed

* * *

"Anima came here just now," my father sternly said as he handed me a suitcase. "He said he's giving the companies back if you take this." He glared at me. "And you WILL take this suitcase, no matter what it contains."

I took it. The weight of the suitcase immediately told me what it contained. One billion, the amount I asked from him. I immediately went home, with then turned the phone off. I kicked the table in anger. "Damn, and I thought he backed away already. That guy plays hardcore!"every minute, the weight of the case seemed to increase.

I frowned. What is this? I feel so troubled when I shouldn't be. I could just let go of Mikan, forget about her. I've acted long enough. Moreover, that girl angel isn't appearing anymore. Why don't I just forget everything? It would be easier that way.

* * *

-Mikan's Point-of-View-

"Mikan! Someone's here to meet you!" My mother called from downstairs. I glanced at the clock. It was already five in the afternoon. Who would meet me so late? I smiled. Must be Natsume. I shook my head. Why the hell did I just smile!? Our kiss before flashed into my mind, making me blush. I slapped my cheeks. What am I thinking!?

I rushed downstairs and was surprised to see him.

"Anima?" I muttered. He looked at me then grabbed my hand. "Wait! Where are we going!?"

When we reached his car, he told me to get in. I hesitantly followed. He smiled at me, "We can finally be together."

Anima brought me to several shops, we watched movies, and ate a lot. It was a normal outing, but I knew that people saw us as a couple. But no, that's not the case. I went with Anima as a friend, nothing more and nothing less.

Everything was fun, until he brought me to his house.

* * *

Natsume walked on the streets, trying to act calm and composed, but he knew he was failing at it. He heaved a sigh then started running. Everybody stared at him but he didn't even notice it. Maybe he did, but that didn't stop him from running.

When he arrived at Anima's house, he was surrounded by guards.

"Who are you!?" they angrily shouted.

Natsume glared at them and lifted his fist. "See this? If you don't move away, it will send you to the hospital."

"You—!"

"Stop!" Natsume turned around to see Anima beside Mikan. Anima smiled at Natsume then frowned when he saw that Natsume brought a suitcase, "What are you doing here?"

Natsume grabbed Mikan, but Anima quickly grabbed her other hand. "Taking back my girl," Natsume replied as he handed Anima the suitcase.

Anima stared at the suitcase then back at Natsume. "Do you know what you're doing? The companies won't be returned."

"Do I look like I care?" Noticing that Anima wasn't going to let go, Natsume offered, "Why don't we let the princess decide then?"

Mikan was surprised, a gasp escaping her mouth. She looked away and bit her bottom lift. Hesitantly, she let go of Anima's hand. There was silence until Mikan finally spoke, "I'm sorry."

Anima smiled a painful smile, his eyes fixed to the ground. "Leave now, before I grab your hand again."

Natsume had to drag Mikan away. The situation was sad, after all it was already impossible for Anima and Mikan to be friends.

* * *

Anima sat at the sofa. "Any woman would have chosen me," he smiled sadly, "..but I guess she's not just any woman."

"Sir, what do we do to companies? Do we keep them?" one of the guards asked.

"Give them back. It's not like I can manage them anyway."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked.

I looked away, "Y.. yeah."

Natsume frowned, "What's with that sad look?" he pulled my chin up and bent down, leaving only a few inches between our faces. "You should be happy. You made the right choice."

He kissed me. I was surprised, but I kissed him back. I was blushing, but that didn't matter. I've chosen Natsume, and I hope it's a choice I won't regret.

"_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference."_

_-Robert Frost_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update. Having to update two stories is quite hard after all.. *sigh*.. oh well, the end is near..

Oh and sorry if it's short O.o (not in the mood to explain such matters)

**

* * *

**

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 9: Ms. Sly Is Caught By Mr. Creep**

"Nice house," Kazuki commented as he looked at the furniture on the walls.

"Really? Your house is bigger, Senpai," Ruka replied, blushing. Well, not on the gay side, of course. It was just that Kazuki, although not the smart kind, is one of the most cheerful and carefree angel in school.

Kazuki Hiruka, a seventeen teenage male angel studying at Yu Niversity. He is dubbed as 'humongous idiot'. He is last in all tests and skips classes so often as if he is simply breathing.

Kazuki sneezed then sniffed around. "I hate colds. It lowers my intellect by 35% and concentration by 50%." He sniffed again, "Oh yeah, where's your sister?"

"She's.. I don't know. She's been missing, up to something most likely," Ruka replied anxiously. He's starting to worry about his sister. But not only that, he's also getting nervous on what his sister might be planning.

The last time his sister was like that was when they were still five. As the Cu-Pid, Ruka was given a bow while Hotaru received the arrows, but whenever Ruka needed the arrows, Hotaru wouldn't give them and stab it in the target instead. The next day, the bow went missing and after five years, he found it in Hotaru's room.

"She's smart ne?" Kazuki said with a dreamy smile.

"How come you only compliment my sister when we both par in intellect?" Ruka asked.

"Eh? You're smart, yes. It's just that your sister is on the 'sly' side. In simple language, she's more interesting than you!" Kazuki exclaimed, laughing. He became serious once again and started sniffing. "Hmm? Smells fishy.."

Kazuki examined every corner of the house. "Senpai," Ruka said, "Are you, perhaps, wanting to be a detective? The way you look at the house is.. well, offending."

Kazuki raised his palm, signaling Ruka to be quiet. He crept into Pid's room and threw away the painting on the wall. "AHA!"

Ruka raised an eyebrow as Kazuki did weird things to the vault. "Senpai, you shouldn't do that. Pid will slaughter you if she finds out."

Kazuki turned around with a grin and raised a notebook. Ruka stuttered in shock, "Th.. that is.."

* * *

I lay in bed, turning and turning around. Who would have thought I'd fall in love with Natsume. That.. devilish guy. Ugh! What is wrong with me? Have I gone insane ever since that winged guy came here telling me about some stupid notebook? Talking about that stupid notebook, where is Ruka!? Isn't he supposed to take responsibility for this? I am so going to pray for his banishment from heaven!

"Hey," I sat up and saw Ruka sitting on my chair. "I have bad news for you. And good news, if you just didn't pick Natsume over Anima. Meaning, double bad news."

"Speak of the devil and the devil will come," I muttered. "So what's the bad news about?"

"That.." Ruka pointed at the love note on the table. "..is fake."

It took me seconds to understand what he said. "It's.. fake?" I frowned. "What crap are you talking about? If that's fake then Natsume doesn't actually.." The truth dawned upon me. I hate dawn. "..it's all an act?"

Ruka sighed. "Yeah, an act."

I bit my bottom lip and rushed out of the door. I could hear Ruka shouting my name, telling me to stop, but I have to confirm the truth. I want to hear it straight from Natsume's mouth.

I was about to rush inside the gate of Natsume's house when I spotted him outside. I hid behind a post and peeked. He was talking to a girl. I gasped. It wasn't just any ordinary girl. It was an angel, just like Ruka.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked.

"They've found out about the notebook. They know I took it. Sorry, but it's time to stop the act," the girl replied.

I took a step back. _Snap! _I looked down. Fucking twig! I looked back at them, Natsume was looking at me. I quickly ran away.

"Mi.. Mikan!" Natsume called out as he ran after me. I shuddered. Was it the first time he called me by my name?

I continued running, but I knew I was no match against Natsume. In a few seconds, he already had my hand in his grasp. I shook his hand away. Realizing he wouldn't let go, I slapped him. "It's over, bastard!" I shouted in his face and ran home.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please REVIEW! ;)


	10. Chapter 10: END

Uhm, actually, I'm thinking maybe someone is cursing me for updating so slow.. yeah, cuz my stomach hurts to the highest degree and I'm thinking I'm going to die tomorrow.. so, if I die, at least I've finished this..

So yeah, this is the end.. I still have 'I Am His Faithful Servant' going and if I survive, I'm going to finish it lol

* * *

**The Love Note**

**Chapter 10: The End**

I grumbled. I want to see Natsumeeeee. But I can't. I mean, I DID slap him. Argh! I'm so stupid! I should have allowed him to explain! He chased after me.. he must have an explanation! Ack! But knowing him, he'd probably just tell me to forget all those kisses and moments.

"Why don't you just meet up with him?" Ruka asked.

"Silly. And what would he say? That I can't live without him? That's just going to make me kill him!" I replied between my muffled sobs.

"Ah, I was avoiding being blunt, but…" Ruka smiled in advance apology. "You're being stupid."

I threw a pillow at him. "Yeah, and you shouldn't be here!"

"Alright then, but I'll be watching. After all, I'm a half Cupid," Ruka winked then disappeared.

Cupid? Gah, curse love. I picked up the pillow on the floor and threw it back to my bed. I slapped my forehead. What will I do during school!?

* * *

"Stop cursing. You're making me deaf," Hotaru complained as she sipped tea.

"Why are you still here?" Natsume asked with a glare.

Hotaru stared at Natsume for a second then continued drinking tea. "Ah, I just love black tea."

"Don't change the topic!" Natsume yelled, irritated.

"Ah well. I'm in the mood for some drama, you see. And I figured out you are in the exact position to be giving me some." Hotaru glanced at her watch and sighed. "I have to go. Don't disappoint me. I love seeing crying men."

Hotaru disappeared in a split second, leaving no traces. Natsume scoffed. "Crying men? Really, I hate girls like her the most." Natsume got the cup Hotaru left on his table, but drops it on the floor as he remembered something. "Oh yeah. How will I deal with this during school?"

* * *

We passed by each other like colliding tornadoes. We didn't fight, but the aura was deadly. Mine was the aura of I-hate-you-to-the-point-of-hating-you. Natsume's was the aura of I-don't-care-don't-look-at-me. All the students surrounding us knew well enough not to butt in.

"Both of you are like cat and mouse," Sumire commented.

"Hah, then I'm the cat," I replied.

"Oh no, of course not. Natsume is the cat! Wah, I'd like to see him with cute cat ears and a tail!" Sumire dreamily exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, and I'd love to hear him sweetly purring "meow~!". Ugh. The thought just made my skin crawl.

I blinked my eyes. Damn. My period is getting to me, I'm getting dizzy. As soon as the bell rang for dismissal, I headed to the stairs, but while I was going down, a group of excited students rushed down, bumping me and causing me to lose balance.

"Uh oh," I muttered as I fell.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden light. I held my head. Ugh. The pain, the pain. Looking around, I think I'm in the clinic.

"Ok?" I shuddered at the voice. I sat up and looked beside me. Natsume…

"What do you mean? Why are you here?" I angrily asked him.

"Are you ok?"

"Wha? You think I'm okay? You must be crazy! I just fell off the stairs! What do you think of me? Superman? I didn't even fly, you dimwit. And you.. you were probably there! Why didn't you catch me? Isn't that what guys do in mangas? Act like a prince and save the protagonist from falling down stairs and during raping scenes?"

Natsume stared at me for a few seconds then snickered. "Don't get angry at me. For your information, I was making my way upstairs when all of a second some girl comes flying down at me. I cushioned your fall. I was the one that was hurt but you were the one who fainted."

Eh? He cushioned my fall? "You're kidding. My head still hurts."

"Yeah, and if your head hurts, how much more do you think my whole body hurts?" He asked as he massaged his arm.

"Ah, but that's not the point!" I looked away in anger. "You fooled me!"

"Yeah, sorry," he muttered. This guy is insane. Does he think I can just forgive him with a simply apology? "Hey. Look here."

I turned around, my brows furrowed. To my surprise, he kissed me.

Ah, the pleasure. Ack! Wait! This is wrong! I'm supposed to be fuming in anger! I pushed him away and gasped for air. "Why did you kiss me!?"

Natsume scoffed. "You liked it. There's nothing wrong then."

I glared at him. "No, I hate you! You don't like me at all! I'm not a toy for you to play around with!"

Natsume hushed me. "Listen. I won't say it again." He placed his mouth near my ear and softly whispered, "Suki (I love you)."

I blushed. He caressed my cheeks and looked at me. I just froze, shocked at what he told me. Well, even though we've kissed before, I've never actually heard those words from him. Hearing it now, when I thought it was all just a joke, is quite.. shocking. He heaved a sigh then went out of the clinic.

"Ah," I sighed. I pinched my cheeks. "Ouch! … Fudge.. It's true, after all."

I bit my bottom lip. Ah, that's right! Natsume! I got off the bed and rushed out of the clinic. I ran, looking for him. And? I think this is just stupid. What will I tell him when I see him? Tell him to fuck off and burn in hell for messing with me? No, that's too much. Well, what would I tell him? Thank you? That's vanity to the highest degree! He'd kill me for that. That I.. do I love him? Waaah!? Did I just think I love him!? That good for nothing, lazy, bastard Natsume!?

"Eh? Mikan? Are you fine now? Don't run too much," I stopped running and looked at Sumire. She had such a sweet smile on her face that she might be swarmed by ants any second now.

"You saw Natsume, didn't you? Where did he go?" I asked her in haste.

"You.. you can tell?" She blushed and switched to dreamy mode. "He went to the rooftop. Ah, excuse me. I need to put on makeup. Ahhh, he is so handsome."

I frowned. Handsome? Well, whatever. I guess Natsume's image in her mind is photoshopped in some way. I rushed to the rooftop. Really, what is he doing there?

When I arrived, he had his back on me but I was sure it was him. Okay, let's get this done with.

"Uhm," I said. "I.. about what you said earlier. I know we don't really get along well.. and, uhm.. you always call me stupid and I always call you a bastard.. but.. you know I don't really mean it.. or I do, I don't know.. I just wanted to tell you that.. well, after all this time, we've been fighting…"

I heard him snicker. "Just say it."

I blushed. "Atashi mo, aishiteru (I love you too)."

"Eh? I didn't hear it."

I gasped. "Hey! Did you actually think I'd re—"

He suddenly turned around and kissed me. When he pulled back, I knew I was already as red as a potato. Why is he such a good kisser anyways? Well, thinking about that too much would lead to more problems. He grinned at me. "Wakatteru yo. (I know)"

* * *

And back at heaven..

"Ho.. Hotaru.. this is wrong.." Ruka moaned.

"Eh? But you're enjoying it."

"We.. we're siblings.. we shouldn't be doing this.."

"So do you want me to stop, hmm?"

"Mnn.. no, continue."

Ehhhh.. but how they had a forbidden relationship, that's another story… ;)

"What are you two doing!?!?!?" Kazuki exclaimed as he opened the door. Blood flowed out of his nose as the sight tainted his innocent mind.

**

* * *

**

**-The End-**

* * *

Don't forget to REVIEW.. ;)


End file.
